


I'm On The Right Track Baby I Was Born This Way

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Crack, M/M, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve does a major faux pas</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm On The Right Track Baby I Was Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Danny's a pig. No really, he is a pig. This is all shinysylver's fault!
> 
> ♥ Written for shinysylver's birthday. It had to be done. After joking about it so many times, one day it had to be written. So I decided to write it for your birthday! I wanted it to be all fluffy and crack but it turned out real angsty instead. Oops? Hope you enjoy it anyway!   
> ♥ Beta'd by m_l_h.

“Come on Danny, don’t be like that.”    
  
Steve followed Danny into his office.    
  
Danny just scowled at him, furiously opening and closing drawers on his desk in search of… nothing, really. But it was probably the only thing that kept him from throwing stuff at Steve.    
  
“I didn’t mean it like that!” Steve pleaded, “I just… forgot.”    
  
“You forgot?” Danny’s voice resonated through the office as he slammed his fists on the desk. “How could you forget, Steven?”    
  
Steve did his best to ignore the little squeal that slipped into the end of Danny’s sentence, but his stifled chuckle didn’t get past Danny, whose entire face turned red as he yelled out, “Seriously? You find this amusing?”   
  
Steve quickly turned his face back to stone, seeing how truly upset Danny seemed to be.    
  
“I’m sorry,” Steve tried softly, taking a few steps towards Danny, who quickly backtracked around his desk.    
  
“Danno, come on,” Steve continued, “I truly am sorry. I will cancel. Of course I will cancel. Or… I - I’ll turn it into a seafood barbeque or something.”   
  
Danny crossed his arms over his chest, teeth clenched together as he exhaled sharply through his nose.    
  
“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you,” Steve said, trying a few steps closer to Danny again. This time, Danny didn’t pull away, just hugged his own arms around his chest a little tighter.    
  
“I think I’d like you to leave now.”    
  
Danny’s voice was soft and fragile, and to be honest, it scared Steve a little.    
  
“Danny, please,” Steve said, his fingers now curled around Danny’s biceps, “I made a mistake. It wasn’t on purpose. Please don’t ask me to leave.”   
  
“A luau, Steve,” Danny said as he looked up into Steve’s eyes. The sight nearly broke Steve’s heart. “A traditional luau with a roasted pig.  _That_ ’s what you just suggested to our friends and colleagues for your birthday.”    
  
“I know, I know,” Steve mentally kicked himself, “I swear I didn’t mean anything by it! I’ll change it to seafood, beef, chicken, anything you want!”   
  
Danny let his head rest against Steve’s shoulder, and Steve took it as an invitation to wrap his arms around him.    
  
“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you… you know, in your other form,” Steve hushed against Danny’s hair, “I guess it slipped my mind for a second.”    
  
“It’s who I am, Steve,” Danny said, and Steve could  _hear_  the pout.    
  
“I know,” Steve said, kissing the top of Danny head, “I know. And I love you just the way you are.”    
  
Danny finally let his arms slip around Steve’s back.    
  
“And I’ll do whatever you want to make it up to you,” Steve said, pulling back slightly to look Danny in the eye.    
  
“Anything I want?”    
  
Steve didn’t miss the little twinkle that appeared in Danny’s eyes.    
  
“Anything,” Steve confirmed, leaning in to drop a kiss on Danny’s lips.    
  
“Good,” Danny said content, nuzzling his face in the crook of Steve’s neck.    
  
Steve tightened his arms around Danny, “I’m gonna have a sore jaw in the morning, aren’t I?”    
  
Danny just chuckled. 


End file.
